


家国天下

by inordia



Series: 家国天下（三国民国AU） [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 抗战, 民国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 抗战时期的一段爱情故事
Relationships: 孙权/陆逊, 孙策/周瑜
Series: 家国天下（三国民国AU） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386100
Kudos: 1





	家国天下

**Author's Note:**

> 我的第一篇三国文，当年在晚自习时用手机写了那么多，现在看来有很多不足之处，轻拍

1.逃

一九三七年十月末，苏州  
仿佛自七月起，苏州就没了晴天。到处是人，是行囊，是牛车，是家当，逃到此处的人，从此处启程的人，在灰色里匆匆往往，每个人的神色都很相像，漠然里带着经历了苦难的哀伤。孙权在码头忙得不可开交，从上海内迁的机械设备经苏州河要转去长江河道，孙家名下的企业此刻全靠他作为总调度。您问为什么这么一个二十三四年纪轻轻的小伙子能担此重任？您是逃难来江南的吧？

孙家当年以一支土匪强盗和侠客组成的杂牌军创造奇迹般打下了整个富得流油的江南，掌控了半个中国的军工企业。就这么一系军阀，还意外地深受民众爱戴，也可谓是奇迹了。而孙权，正是这孙家二少，曾在美国康奈尔留洋四年，要钱有钱要文化有文化要前途有前途的大好青年。

孙家当年的故事暂且按下不表，单说孙权好不容易抽得半盏茶的时间歇下来，又下属通报有人求见，只得套上皱巴巴的西装外套出来见人。那人不过二十出头，中等身高，一袭藕色长衫，娃娃脸，一双眼睛亮闪闪的，显得有几分清瘦，但又不失精气神。见孙权出来了，那人先鞠躬道：“孙先生，幸会。免姓陆，单名一个议字，是永兴棉纱厂和面粉厂的老板。听闻现下苏州的工厂若是想内迁都需跟您联系？”孙权近日都是在忙自家工厂的事，从没与其他工厂打过交道，不免好奇：“陆先生从哪里得知了这样的消息？”陆议顿了一顿，像是没料到孙权竟会问起这个一般，方才笑道：“前日偶见周老板与邻家的工厂协商搬迁之事，恰逢日本人的说客到访，周老板爽快地给了那倭贼几发子弹。议仰慕周老板已久，上前攀谈时周老板提起若是想内迁便来找孙先生，此事莫非孙先生不知晓？”“哪里，陆先生您是第一个民企来联系我的，略有惊讶，略有惊讶。”孙权一想，自己怎么就那么迟钝呢，这几日大哥依公瑾哥的建议在苏州、南通一带重演了一场几月前为了不让工厂落入敌手而在金陵也对民企干过的“不迁就烧”的恐吓，这些工厂怕是见到孙少帅就已经不敢造次，何况上门拜访的是“美周郎”周大老板，一想到公瑾哥一身俊朗军装……

将自己的思维从九霄外拉回来，孙权做出很为难的样子，他确实也很为难，内迁之事本该是国民政府负责，但国民政府又与孙家有着尴尬的合作关系：“陆先生愿意将厂内迁为战争作贡献固然是很好的，只是不知怎么才能帮得上您？”陆议将一叠纸递给孙权：“孙先生不必为此费神，我已将需要贵方协助的事项写了下来，孙先生若是觉得可行，尽快差人通知我一声就好。”孙权低头看那纸上工整的字迹，写着需驳船伙夫若干，供需几船，又需几日可搬完，条理清晰，可他更关注那工整的字迹。

待到满口答应下来送走了陆议，孙权才想起，陆家，永兴厂，不正是“陆张步朱”江南四大家嘛，江南易主给孙家也是四大家失势的时候，陆家当年差不多只剩下妇孺，也不知这陆议是怎么一个人物，能将永兴厂办得几乎垄断了棉纱和面粉制造，还能向世仇求助，不卑不亢。

晚饭时孙权便将此事跟孙策他们讲了，孙策一向不太看得上迂腐穷儒味儿的四大家，不过周瑜本是世家子弟，父亲又任国民政府财政部副部长，倒和孙权一样认为陆议是个人物，便准了帮永兴厂内迁之事，又再三强调，也不知是向孙权还是孙策，以国家利益为重，以战争为重，末了又提到不如让陆议帮忙劝说民企内迁，强龙不压地头蛇，效果或许比孙家的人拿着枪去更好。孙权应了，又打趣怎么公瑾哥就把自己当作孙家人了呢，被罚去刷碗，他边刷边想，什么时候亲自去见陆议比差人去礼数更周到一些，他边这么想定了。

2.逢

自孙权打定主意亲自去见陆议，又过了几日光景，孙权听大哥讲上海失守已是定局，内迁刻不容缓，唯有以幅员辽阔的东部地区空间换时间才有希望赢得战争，孙权向来信他军事奇才的大哥，便动身去找了陆议。他见到陆议时，那人身着白色衬衫搭黑色长裤和马靴，袖子挽到手肘，露出健硕的小臂，正在指挥工人将设备和原料打包装箱。孙权笑了，他之前怎么就觉得陆议只是个有气魄，骨子里还是传统的世家老板呢，这分明是接受过高等教育还能身先士卒的英才。

“孙先生，劳您特地来一趟，实在不好意思，需要搬迁的机器今日便能打包好，就等您那面何时得空。”陆议也看见了孙权，迎上来道。孙权见那人清澈的眼眸深处并无惊讶，又忍不住问：“陆先生怎么如此肯定内迁之事能得到孙家的援助？”陆议道：“家国大事，我相信孙先生必然会置私利于度外，不是吗？”陆议最后意味深长的笑让孙权想起了周瑜，既然话都说到这份上了，孙家再不帮忙，于情于理皆说不通，孙权想，自己这样留洋混过的还比不上人家打小在生意场上磨练出的。他只得作出大义凌然的样子：“危难关头自然以国家为重，这一点，我和陆先生都是一样的。不过我，其实是周大老板，还有一个不情之请……”听到“周大老板”四个字时，陆议的眼都亮了：“但说无妨。”孙权为周瑜的魅力有些无奈：“不知陆先生是否可以代为联系其他的民企，好让他们也尽快内迁，莫等到日本人打过来那中国人的工厂生产的枪炮打中国人才开始后悔，陆先生您看？”陆议撑着下巴低头寻思着，复而抬头一笑：“利国利民之事，议定当不辱使命。”孙权也不知自己是怎么了，也不是客套，或许是真的担忧那人，担忧他被冥顽不灵的老板们喂枪子儿，顺着道：“此事不易，陆先生尽力就足矣。”陆议依然是淡淡的笑意：“孙先生可以放心。”

几日后，永兴厂的设备都已离了码头，大半的民企也都来孙权这里求协助内迁，其中好几家是当时孙策没能啃下来的硬骨头，不禁让孙权佩服起陆议的手段来。  
在永兴厂的船朝着武汉方向驶去时，孙权就知道，他和陆议迟早会再见的，但他没料到陆议压根没有离开即将成为战场的苏州城。

“陆先生！”这次孙权完全没有掩饰内心的惊讶，他见陆议也就那么几次，每次都既有惊讶又有好奇，“日本人很快就会打来了，您没有跟永兴厂一起走？”陆议道：“劳孙先生挂念，只是我还需安顿陆家近百口人，实在无法即刻动身去武汉。”孙权想，是了，他毕竟还担着整个陆家，他点点头表达了自己知晓了，理解了，却又不能够再多说些什么，有些感情挺揪心。陆议又道：“我毕竟是土生土长的江南人，中国人都是安土重迁的，哪里有愿意避难他乡的呢。要走，也想留到不能再留了为止。”说到最后他自己却笑了：“让孙先生见笑了，此等微末之事不提也罢。听闻孙少帅将把苏州一带无法内迁的工厂付之一炬，以达到坚壁清野的目的，不知是否还需要人手帮忙？”孙权没想到陆议会主动提起这个，这事他可做不了主，只能支吾着推说还需孙策拿主意。

在走回家的路上，江南要入冬了，湿冷，冷得孙权直哆嗦，他想，其实人人都和陆议的想法差不多吧，想留到最后不能再留了为止。家乡，家乡，这个多愁的词啊，碎了多少人的梦，了结了了多少人的一生。他笑自己怎么变得和曹二公子一样多愁善感，但陆议的话就是能轻易引起他的共鸣，这是曹二公子在康奈尔对着他深情朗诵十遍“贱妾茕茕守空房”也达不到的。孙权搓着手，进了院门，却看见大哥坐在家门外，低着头，握着拳，青筋暴起。

3.走

孙策抬头，看着孙权，在冷风中哈出一口白气：“爹拍电报回来说，他不走了，让我们先去武汉。爹说，不能让日本人那么容易就拿下江南。打游击都行，他不走。”孙权倒吸了一口凉气，现在留下来最多也只能是且战且退，爹如果留下来实在是危险，所以才要让其他人先后撤，工厂已经内迁，爹就算战死也能将孙家保存下来……不，孙权被自己的想法吓到了，爹怎么会战死，爹是一代名将啊，哪里需要把身后事都安排好！若孙家的军要留下来，主帅必须留下来，大哥一直以为会留下的是他自己吧，没想到爹会做出这样的决定。大哥，是希望为这片土地挥洒热血的吧，战死也在所不惜，却只能屈居后方……没有父母希望子女为国捐躯，但哪里又有子女能接受父母死在战场上呢。有些事情，不是他们可以决定的，特别是在乱世与战争里。

局势已经到了不能再拖的地步，再不甘，再不愿，他们还是烧掉了来不及搬走的工厂。本来要用炸弹，被孙策换成了用火直接烧。“以后战火烧到这里，留着炮弹，用得上。”孙策自从得知必须走之后几乎没有再笑过。他们站在那里，看着火焰向上，向上，吞噬了安详。如果不烧，落入日本人手里更是不划算，但多少人一辈子的心血就这么没了。他们沉默着看着房屋最后在火中坍塌，再后来，什么都没有了，只剩下焦黑的土地，正如四万万中国人中工人们农民们焦黑的脸孔。周瑜道：“我很希望，这火能烧到日本人身上。”陆议道：“总有一日，会的。”

陆议也来了，周瑜说这个年轻人很聪明，他既然开口了，孙家就不好拒绝，这下又算孙家欠他一个人情，日后在西南，孙家吃得开，总得还这个人情的。

第二日，他们在码头上船，韩当去送的。“哎呀，人老了就不想走了，”韩当笑着说，拍了拍孙策的肩，孙家小辈的都是他看着长大的，“放心，文台兄不会给你们接替主帅的机会的。在西南好好干。”孙权想了想才反应过来，韩当的意思是爹会好好的，直到战争结束，他们中不需要有人在战争期间重现返回前线接过爹的担子。但他笑不出来，赴美留洋的时候，孙权没有害怕过在异国他乡完全陌生的四年生活，现在他怕了，他怕下一次回到这里已经物是人非。孙权侧目，看见了站在一旁的陆议，他和他们坐一艘船去武汉，他看见陆议也在看他，他突然就安心了几分。

夜里，船舱隔音效果不好，孙权辗转反侧，难以入眠。他听见大哥和公瑾哥低声的交谈，听不清说的是什么，只是愈来俞激烈，近乎争吵时又戛然而止，死寂一般的沉默，只剩下浪声随着船身的起伏摇晃而一波一波地涌来，就在孙权以为他们都睡了，忽又传来了什么声音，渐渐孙权明了了，压抑着的呻吟和喘息…他觉得自己需要去吹吹风。

甲板上已经有一个人影，是陆议。“孙先生也睡不着？”陆议转头看着孙权，面容在黑夜里看不真切。 孙权走到他身边：“是，陆先生也是？”陆议道：“我除了读大学，还没有哪次离开家乡那么远，也是那么久。”孙权道：“陆先生这就开始思乡了吗？”陆议没有接话，月亮从云雾的缝隙里洒下银纱，笼在江上，笼在陆议的脸上，他缓缓道：“夫天地者万物之逆旅也，光阴者百代之过客也。”孙权挺不好意思地低着头：“陆先生，我在中国古典诗词上实在没多大造诣……”他留洋，又不是和曹二公子一样，一面望着外国的月亮吟一首七言，一面用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写十四行诗。陆议摇了摇头：“我也只略懂皮毛而已，这诗出自李太白之手，本写乐景，我这么用也不当。”孙权道：“若单看字词的意思，也并非不当。”陆议道：“孙先生也是这么想的？”孙权望着江面上破碎的月色：“看透彻了，就好了。总有些事看不透彻，或者不能看透彻的。”陆议笑道：“竟看不出孙先生也是一位哲学家。”孙权也笑了：“陆先生过誉了，我只是随口说说。陆先生若不嫌弃，可以直接唤我表字，仲谋。”陆议楞了一下：“也好，那同等的，你也别称我为陆先生了，叫我伯言便好。到了武汉，还请孙——，还请仲谋多关照了。”

4.困

一九三七年十二月，武汉  
曾经的黄金水道，现在的抗战命脉，长江，穿过险峻的三峡将前线与大后方连接起来。而现在，这条承载了太多的大江正在进入枯水期，却还有大量的内迁物资没有运往重庆。武汉一片混乱，谁也不知道日军什么时候会到达这里，谁也不知道物资什么时候能运送完毕，如果前者的时间大大短于后者，灾难性的后果不言而喻。

从东部发来的电报愈发不乐观，徐州会战愈发激烈，孙家的军队与国民政府军合作抗敌，孙权不知道爹是怎么的打算，真是要与江南共存亡么……武汉的情形也容不得他偷闲，孙家在武汉三镇并无多少势力，事事需打点，最令孙权无奈的是方言的问题，他一个地道江南人，哪里听得懂武汉话，忙得发晕时他又止不住想，有大哥他们顶着，他所受的压力远远小于陆议，真不知此时陆家和永兴厂又该怎样的光景。

进退维谷间，周瑜提出去见卢先生。长江此时的航运几乎全经卢先生的轮船公司，虽说卢先生一腔爱国情怀，为军工企业内迁又是帮忙又是减价，却还是不能完全解决问题。周家与卢先生有旧，而握在孙家手里的金陵军工厂等又有最先进的技术和机器，于公于私，若是卢先生肯答应帮忙，都实在是再好不过。孙策虽不是很乐意，不过这种事情上他一般是辩不过周瑜。某日，周瑜一身裁剪得体的中山装，说不尽的风流倜傥，正打算出门去见卢先生，却被孙策拦了下来：“我送你。”周瑜一挑眉：“孙伯符，你要闹到什么时候。不是已经同意了这件事了么？”孙策笑道：“没拦你不去。只是公瑾你姿质风流，仪容秀丽，文武双全，聪颖过人，若我不陪你去，招来的爱慕者才是真正麻烦。”周瑜微微撇过头不去看孙策：“那让仲谋跟我去，别人好歹也是留过洋的。”言毕转身就走，不顾孙策在身后嚎着“公瑾你嫌弃我没留洋”，孙权看了一眼大哥，只得急匆匆地跟着周瑜出去了。

路上，周瑜忽然道：“你那位陆先生给我递了信，也不知是怎么探到我们要去见卢先生的消息的，让我顺带在卢先生面前提一提轻工业也需尽快内迁，还道永兴厂一心为国，所生产的布匹面粉等皆会首先供应军需。”他顿了顿，意味深长地看着孙权，“他很爱国，也很聪明。”孙权被周瑜这么似笑非笑地看着，就像当年在康奈尔被教授点评论文的时候，不知所措。他本只是纳闷，陆议怎么就直接联系了周瑜，都没经他引见，明明他们更熟，什么叫他那位陆先生，他和陆逊也就算是普通朋友？他不知道周瑜突然跟他提这个有何用意，不过他知道既然周瑜提了，就肯定值得花时间去寻思。到了轮船公司的大门口，却看见陆议站在那里，冲着俩人一笑：“周老板，仲谋兄，拜托了。”

孙权没有跟着周瑜进去，他还不够格，所以跟陆议一道在外头站着吹冷风。陆议消瘦了，脸上带着疲惫之色，他果然还是很艰难。孙权摸出烟盒自己点了一根，又递给陆议：“烟还是挺提神的，能让人放松一些。”他怕给陆议留下自己只是一个好烟酒的公子哥的印象，又赶忙道：“我很少抽，但有时候烟确实是个好东西。”陆议摇着头拒绝了：“我还好。”孙权道：“为什么这样坚持，孤立的陆家，你会熬不住的。”陆议沉默了，在寒风和战机起飞的轰鸣声里，孙权注视着那人抿紧的唇，意识到这样去指责他是毫无道理的，他有点懊恼之前的言论，他们毕竟所处的位置差别太大，在孙权看来理所应当的事，对陆议就是绝不能做的。陆议突然道：“让我抽一口吧。”孙权鬼迷心窍般直接把自己手里那根递了过去，陆议没有接，凑过去就着孙权的手吸了一口。很多年后孙权拟写他的回忆录时会想，如果就停在这刻多好，他心爱的人，当时还不是他心爱的人，就着他的手吸了一口他吸过的烟，在寒风和引擎发动的声音里，被困住的焦虑与不安里，画面说不尽的暧昧和宁静。而此时孙权只是看着剧烈咳嗽起来的陆议有些手足无措。

他们没有在外面等多久，周瑜出来时对着他们点了点头。陆议看向孙权：“那日后就是重庆见了。”有很多话抵在他喉咙口却说不出来，孙权扬了扬嘴角道：“伯言，珍重。”那是他第一次叫陆议，伯言。

5.离

一九三八年秋，重庆  
自分别以来，已近一年。孙家算是在重庆站稳了根，多亏甘宁本是重庆人，从选址建厂到招募工人都帮了大忙。每每想到初到重庆的艰难，孙权也会想，那么陆议一定很不容易。从到了重庆开始他和陆议就没有见过面，陆议没有找孙权，孙权也就不好去找陆议。孙权留意着永兴厂的消息，也留意着陆议的消息，他们在一座不大的城里，却被困在上坡下坡和雾里。他们写信，因为孙权的老同学朱然某次跟他说，陆议来过孙家，但碰巧孙权没有在，孙权的内心有些雀跃，小小的不值得炫耀的骄傲，陆议来找过他，其实他不能确定陆议是不是为了找他，但他愿意这样想。那天晚上，他提笔写信到深夜，信不长，但他逐字逐句推敲过了，应该不输给曹二公子的那些诗赋吧。陆议回了信，于是他们开始了有些荒谬的相隔不过半座城的书信交流。半年过去，孙权郁闷地看着书桌上一摞信，还没有曹二写给自己的多。

后来轰炸开始了，这让战时的颠沛流离在一座城里上演，谁知道昨日还在一起摆龙门阵的朋友明天是否会死在日军的空袭里。这样的不确定性让孙权害怕。他不敢想哪一日朱然给他带来的不是陆议的信，而是他的死讯。尽快如此，孙权还是没有机会去找陆议，与其说是没有机会，更准确而言是他找不到合适的理由说服自己，他和陆议不过是比点头之交更进一步，他以什么身份，什么来由去见呢？

陆议来见他了，在孙权去找陆议之前。不，不能算是专程去找他，只是碰巧遇见了，在孙家宅子的门口。孙权在看见那个瘦削的身影时不知不觉间嘴角也挂上了一丝笑意：“伯言！好久不见，你可好？”陆议停下来笑吟吟地看着他：“我很好，仲谋兄可好？”孙权凝视着面前的人，丝毫没有隐藏眼底的怜惜，他在心里说，不，你不好，你面色那么差，你甚至有黑眼圈了，你为什么要这样辛苦！他不能说出口，他不能指责，他只能道：“我也很好。伯言为什么来这边？”陆议道：“生意上的事。”孙权想问是怎么事，为什么不直接来找他，又觉得突兀，没了下文。

孙权回屋，见周瑜倚在孙策身上闭目养神，像是刚谈完生意，他也不敢打扰，悄悄回自己房间给笔友曹二写信表达激动去了。晚饭时，孙权问起和陆议谈了什么生意，孙策和周瑜对视一眼，孙策道：“孙家要收购永兴厂。”这消息对孙权犹如晴天霹雳，永兴厂在陆议心中的地位堪比陆家，他怎么舍得让孙家收购？之前看他那样子，连多和孙家扯上联系都不乐意。孙权皱着眉，难不成到了重庆出了什么变故，可永兴厂不还是办得很红火吗？是了…听公瑾哥说过，国民政府和军阀都在有意对民企进行渗透，之前永兴厂在江南，天高皇帝远，现在却是天赐良机。永兴厂这样实力雄厚却没其他势力有所牵扯的民企，正是国民政府所希望渗透的目标。比起被国民政府掌控，更愿意将永兴厂交到能够信任的军阀手上，出于这样的考虑吗？奇怪的是，孙权还没来得及为自家实力的增长而高兴，却先为陆议惋惜起来，如果没有这样的事情，永兴厂会在陆议手里走向荣耀的巅峰吧，而现在他不得不选择将心血拱手让给有世仇的军阀。那人现在，该是很不甘的吧。难怪他脸色那么不好。孙权惊讶于自己忽然变得和曹二一样多愁善感起来，他该少和笔友通信了。

看孙权差不多想明白了，周瑜放下碗筷：“等永兴厂正式纳入孙家的管辖，可以由仲谋来负责吗？”孙策点点头，孙权有几分喜出望外：“我会好好干的。”孙策笑道：“干不好给你公瑾哥跪着去。”周瑜浅浅一抿唇：“你别吓他了。我先去休息了，失陪。”他站起来时踉跄着差点摔倒，孙策赶忙去扶，留孙权愣在那里，惊讶于周瑜苍白的脸色。

6.偕

陆议带着他的永兴厂到了孙家，在孙权手下做事。看得出来周瑜本想好好栽培这位年轻有为的企业家，无奈于现在的孙家因为收购了永兴厂而处于风口浪尖上，若在显出不臣之心，难免引起国民政府猜疑。孙权倒挺为陆议感到惋惜，不过陆议没说什么，认认真真做他的工作。共事了一个月，孙权终于懂了周瑜在武汉时为何会对自己说那一番话，陆议，是个非同寻常的人物。如果能让他为孙家尽心尽力，是再好不过。可惜这人心里排第一的是国家，第二的是永兴厂和陆家。现在陆议会为孙家工作，但孙权想要的似乎不仅仅如此，他自己也不清楚，是不满足于这样的现状只能维持在战时，还是不满足于他们的交集局限于工作？孙策和周瑜的事情对孙权多多少少有影响，比肩而立的同伴好过忠心耿耿的下属这样的观念似乎根植在孙家人的脑子里，孙权也许不能成为陆议的知己至交，但若是好友…也已经很好了。

秋天过去，冬天来临，重庆的冬天湿冷，压抑在灰色的天空下，没有雪，会发霉。民国廿八年快到了。

冬日天黑得早，莫约四五点就下班了，回到家将近天黑。十二月三十一日，孙权看见陆议在收东西准备走了，赶忙过去道：“伯言，今日若无事，不如到我家去吃火锅祛祛湿气？公瑾哥之前还专门叮嘱我一定把你带上，一起过个西洋历的新年。”他知道，但凡把周瑜搬出来，陆议很少拒绝。陆议低着头没说话，孙权忽然想起陆家一大家子人，虽不是春节，但到底是一起过更热闹。他只能在心底骂自己又犯傻，却没想到陆议点了点头：“那就麻烦了。”孙权忽然觉得那些同桌椅一起发霉的心情被阳光一晒，霉菌都没有了。

那日的火锅吃得很尽兴，孙策、周瑜、孙权、陆议、吕蒙、鲁肃、甘宁、凌统、朱然，热热闹闹挤了一桌，桌中间放着一口大铁锅，一锅鲜红的滚汤被格成九格，辣椒花椒满满当当漂在面上，香味顺着白雾飘了一屋。孙策招呼着他们动筷子：“来来来！吃吃吃！”“策哥，这重庆火锅这么辣，吃了没事儿吧？”凌统看着那一锅哄汤皱着眉，惹来甘宁一顿讥讽：“凌公绩怎么跟个姑娘一样，喝醉了还需要本大爷给你送回家不？”两人一人一句出言不逊，差点打起来，幸好被吕蒙拦下了，孙权朝陆议看去，那人正偷着笑，抬起头来看着孙权，眼睛亮亮的：“这样可真好。”礼法森严的陆家，恐怕是很少能有这样放纵的酒席吧。

“今年辛苦各位了，来年也请一起努力！”周瑜带头站起来敬酒，孙策也跟着站起来：“战争必胜，中国必胜，孙家辉煌不灭！干！”觥筹交错之间，孙权仰头喝了个干净，再看陆议被辛辣的白酒呛出的眼泪和脸上泛起的红色，孙权觉得这火锅再辣也无所谓了。火锅，就要一大帮子朋友一起吃，一起笑，言语间才有了滋味。

喝到后来，所有人都喝高了，话题也早从家国天下变成了八卦杂谈。喝到后来，孙策开始讲他和周瑜的创业道路，再后来，他抱着周瑜就开始亲，周瑜也不羞涩，大概是因为酒精而迷迷糊糊的，拽过孙策的领子热情地回应着，一时喧嚣都寂静了，看得所有人面红耳赤，隔着火锅的白气，大家装作什么都没看见，吆喝着散了散了。

孙权出门送陆议，慢慢爬着长得几乎没有尽头的阶梯，一路相顾无言，没有人去打破沉默。孙权忽然想起，陆议应该不知道孙策和周瑜的那层关系，今天一桌人里除了陆议其他人是早就清楚的，如果因为这个，周瑜在陆议心中的形象幻灭了…“咳…伯言，今天我哥和公瑾哥的事情，你——”孙权又不知该怎么接下去了，你能忘了吗？你怎么想的？话到嘴边却变为了：“你能接受吗？”陆议停下脚步，没有接话，他们呼出的白气在黑夜里上升，直到被昏黄的灯光泯灭。“我…”陆议的声音沙哑了几分，大约是吃了太辣的火锅，“我觉得没有什么不好…周老板能有一位爱他，敬他，懂他，信他的人，一生相随，很幸福。孙少帅也一样。”孙权的酒都被吓得醒了几分，他总不能继续问你不觉得这样很恶心很背德吗。他不知道自己是怎么了，也许是真的找不到话，也许是害怕这样的尴尬，也许是有什么在胸腔里酝酿了太久一定要爆发，他拉起陆议的手，看着那人有几分游离的眼：“伯言，如果我爱你，敬你，懂你，信你，一生相随，你愿意吗？”

7.诀

如何在黑夜里衡量时间的变化，唯有不断加快的心跳。孙权感觉酒精和火锅带给他的热量正在消散，在寒夜里他害怕陆议的拒绝，他现在还来得及借口自己喝醉了吗？他没有等到陆议开口，却只感觉袖口被轻轻拉住了，他低头，见面前的人几乎把头埋进了围巾里，露出来的皮肤红得快烧起来，孙权忽然有种满足感，那人脸上的绯红暖到了他心里，暖得他也快烧起来。袖口上的力度换了个方向，孙权就跟着陆议转了个身往回走，和来时一样的路，和来时一样的沉默，却换了个心境，陆议的手指搭在孙权袖口那一小块布上，用点力就会太紧，卸点力就会抓不住，他们走得不快，甚至比来时更慢。孙权没有在意陆议为什么拉着他往回走，他只是在对这座城市有些不满，为什么重庆的冬天不下雪，若是下雪，他们便能一路走到白头。前方孙家宅子的灯光明亮了，衬得面前那人的背影削瘦而单薄，孙权迈了一步从背后环住陆议，和他在江南撩妹时接触的温香软玉不同，年轻男子的身体，带着在战火中磨砺出来的刚毅，却仍未消去青涩，他感觉到怀里的人身体明显的僵硬，于是他也不敢动了。他们俩的身上都混杂着火锅味和酒味，着实不好闻，但孙权只想就这样抱着陆议。陆议把自己闷在围巾里，声音打着颤：“仲谋…”孙权以不大却清晰的声音回应道：“我在。”陆议在他手臂的禁锢里转了个身，下巴搁在孙权的肩上，许久，又环住了孙权的腰，孙权简直受宠若惊：“伯言？”陆议的声音很低：“我在。”

他们相拥了一个世纪，这样站着不说话，就很美好。也不知最后是谁的那句“我在”负了谁以一生实现的“我在”。当时，他们只是两个坠入爱河的年轻人，在国家和战争的滚滚洪流中起伏跌宕。在他们彼此依偎着时，一九三九年到了。

重庆的七月闷热得喘不过气，孙权顶着烈日往回走，却只觉得头顶发凉，随时都能倒在这灼烧了土地的太阳下，他手中握着的那份电报，那份让他面无血色的电报，推开了家门。周瑜见他进门时一个踉跄，后面还跟着面色苍白的陆议，不禁疑惑：“怎么了，这么慌慌张张的？”孙权张了张嘴，却什么也没说得出来，他再尝试了一下：“爹…”孙策猛得站起来：“爹怎么了？”“汪精卫投敌，派特务将爹…刺杀了！”说完，孙权彻底失了气力，向前一跌跪了下去，再说不出话来。孙策扯出一个惨淡的笑：“仲谋，你开玩笑的吧…一定是吧！爹还未到耳顺之年，没战死沙场马革裹尸，怎么会死于刺客之手！”孙权在陆议的搀扶下站起来，又差点摔到陆议怀里，脚下踩的哪里是地，分明是染了血的棉花：“哥……”他没办法劝大哥，爹走了，那个一直为他们在乱世之中撑起一片天地的英雄，走了。像是心被硬生生挖了一块出来，疼，更重要的是有什么空了。“公瑾，随我去前线，现在就走。”孙策挺直了脊梁，以后孙家的担子就压在他身上了，他可不能垮，他的声音很稳，稳得就是一把该插入敌方心脏的刀该有的样子，“江东子弟，何惧于天下。不惧于天下，何惧于倭寇。杀父之仇，不共戴天！”

他们真的去了前线，孙策，周瑜，还带上了吕蒙、甘宁和凌统，弥补前线军官空缺。孙权在朝天门送他们离开，所有人皆披麻戴孝，已经死了很多人了，这样的想法突然就很清晰，和爹一起打下江南的那一辈人，好多都战死了，而这一辈的年轻人已经成为了抗战的中流砥柱。大哥说，前线不能没有主帅，战争不能没有战士。他接替爹成为前线指挥官，孙权就接替他成为后方总指挥，不过是轮回而已。孙权想，这样的话一看就是公瑾哥才悟得出来的，大哥现在只想把夺走的土地抢回来，把滴血的刺刀刺回敌人的心脏里。

他从朝天门往解放碑里走，好长的坡，没个尽头。

原本热热闹闹的孙家宅子，就只剩下孙权一个人了，尚香念的女校是住宿舍的。他忽然抬头看着刚推门而入的那人，扯出个笑：“伯言，你来了。”“嗯，”陆议在他身边坐下，“我在。”孙权缓缓道：“伯言，你知道吗，我从小就算幸福的，我爹对我们都特好，也不算严父，我娘人也好，我哥有时候欺负我，但到底还是护着我的，还要公瑾哥，比我亲哥对我还好。我对没爹没娘，也不是没概念，义封你认识吧？我跟他打小在一个学堂念书，义封他小时候和没爹没娘差不多，我们学堂里有些无赖，就笑他，欺负他。我当时想，没爹没娘真惨呐，后来义封一把火烧了那群地痞的书啊衣服啊玩物一类的，从此再没人敢招惹他，我又想，没爹没娘的孩子就得学着比别人更强。伯言，你看，我现在也是没爹没娘的了。”他说的不快，就像讲一个故事，但最后声音里的颤抖却怎么也掩盖不住，讲着讲着，眼泪就下来了。刚得知爹的噩耗时他没哭，送大哥他们走时他没哭，怎么这会儿就哭了呢，就像想着想着终于想明白了，死了是怎么一回事一样。他感觉到陆议在黑暗里握住了他的手，十指相扣。陆议的声音听起来是强忍着什么一般：“我的父亲，在我十岁的时候去世了。”孙权脑子里轰的一声，在陆议面前提没爹没娘无异于撕他的旧伤，十岁，那么早，而他的父亲，他陆家的长辈都死于孙家之手。陆议没有怪罪孙家，只是继续说：“我十二岁那年，陆家状况急转直下，我成为陆家当家，至此，十二年了。”他说得相当平淡无奇，可十二岁撑起江南四大家的陆家，孙权忽然又觉得心疼他，只想护着他，起码不再独自一人承受所有的压力。陆议接着讲他当年的故事，再腥风血雨的故事都让他讲得平淡无奇。他们靠在彼此身上，如两只受了伤的幼兽，把自己的伤撕开只为不忘记那里曾经受过伤，他们分享痛苦，像是这样就能减轻痛苦。他们别扭地拥抱着睡去，泪痕未干。受伤的幼兽仍然是野兽，他们会更加成熟，直到拥有的力量能保护自己，保护他人，甚至撕碎世界。而现在，他们只是安静地睡着了。

8.失

在大哥他们走后，孙权才知道扛起大后方的压力有多大，如果没有陆议，他很难撑下去。坊间流言四起，说陆议趁着孙少帅和周大老板上前线，拼了命在孙二少面前表忠心，为的是把自己陆家的势力插进孙家，蚕食孙家，狠狠报当年杀父之仇。也有人说，孙二少那么信任陆议，是因为和陆议有见不得人的关系，耽于男色。起先，孙权对这些流言怒不可遏，倒是陆议，全然不在意的样子，孙权也只能随他一样装作听不见了。

情况愈加艰难，比战争刚爆发时更艰难，那时全中国上上下下四万万人共赴国难，而现在却各怀鬼胎在战乱中为了私利不择手段。孙权不敢说孙家是完完全全光明磊落，他们发迹的经历就不是怎么光彩的事情，但爹一直告诉他们，做的事情要对得起百姓。孙家在政治斗争中不敢说什么花招都没耍，老实人是没办法在乱世里扎稳根再庇护一方百姓的，但孙权对国民政府的有些做法实在不满，他和曹二写信谈过这件事，曹二是半个理想主义者，但按司马先生的话来说，毕竟是曹司令的儿子，骨子里还是有野心。曹二当时给他的回信是，止戈为武。孙权不是有妇人之仁，不是想做个烂好人，可爹的死让他感到害怕，最后还是会变成中国人杀中国人！那倭寇何时能滚出这片土地？

黑暗的一九三九年过去了，一九四零年并没有变好多少。上海有汪伪政府，国共内斗又有反复，曹二在信里写到，与其问胜利在何处，不如问中国在何处？孙权没有闲心和曹二公子一样去探索救国救民的真正道路，他得保证前线的大哥不会因为物资问题陷入困境。这时他才发现，永兴厂的作用有多大，二十一厂的枪炮子弹毕竟不能当饭吃当衣穿。没日没夜的工作几乎摧垮了原来的那个孙权，而陆议不比他好多少，和国民政府的老狐狸们周旋的工作全是陆议在负责。战争使他们的爱情只能在深夜里相拥入眠时绽放微弱的光。

酷暑的炎热绝不会在十月就从重庆离开，孙权摇着扇子，汗水顺着脖子滑进敞开的领口里，前线的政治局势趋于混乱，他却没办法做点什么，真希望大哥他们还好…“仲谋，”陆议握着一份电报走进屋来，面色凝重，“有个消息你恐怕得知道。”孙权放下扇子：“国共内斗伤及孙家了？”陆议将那份电报很轻地放到桌上，低着头没说话，过了好久才抬眼注视着孙权的眸子：“孙少帅和周老板，阵亡了。”天旋地转间，孙权只觉得脑子里炸了，疼得厉害，撑着桌子才没倒下去：“你说…什么？”陆议的声音里带上了一丝啜泣：“孙少帅和周老板，在金陵城外遭遇日军伏击，英勇奋战，歼敌近千人，然寡不敌众，坠江…而亡。”死寂一般的沉默，他看见陆议的泪水滑过脸颊一滴又一滴，啪嗒，啪嗒，落在电报上。有一只手攥紧了他的心，把那一块还没愈合的伤疤撕碎，又剜走了一块肉，疼得厉害。孙权拔腿就走，夺门而出，朝着江边狂奔。他不在乎路人惊悚的眼神，不在乎身后的呼喊，脑子里充斥着光影和声响，麻痹了他全部的思考能力，他只想去江边，去江边，顺江而下很远的地方，是他的大哥倒下的地方。

他知道，大哥的战术从一开始就是以自己为诱饵伏击敌人，他也知道，这样的战术有很高的风险。但是那是大哥啊，那是公瑾哥啊，那是联手在北伐战争中保全了孙家的天才，那是二十出头便已名震天下的江东双璧啊！就算是以险取胜的战术，在他们手里也绝对是稳妥的。到底是哪里出了纰漏…国共内斗吗？按照目前的局势，在前线孙家应该是和共|党交好，但近日反|共日益趋紧高潮，所以为了打消国民政府认为孙家可能联合共|党的顾虑，为了避免被自己人绞杀的惨剧，不惜弃帅？

孙权停住了脚步。那条江，浩浩汤汤，笼着一层水汽，就这样出现在他面前。有多少人死在这条江里，千百年来可曾有什么变化？在更古不灭的长江面前，他们不过是沧海一粟。太阳明晃晃的，照得孙权心发毛。他不想去想为什么，因为这一切根本就不该发生！大哥才刚过而立之年，他们还有很多辉煌没有去创造，为什么…为什么啊！他想责骂苍天，为何如此残忍！孙权跪在朝天门码头的阶梯上，望着江上船只飘荡，他曾在这里送他们远去，而现在他们魂归故里。他胸腔里那块原本满满当当的地方，比爹去世时又空落了很多，很多。

“仲谋…”他不知道陆议是什么时候出现在自己身后的，他没抬眼去看陆议，但他知道陆议在自己身边跪了下来。天色渐渐暗下来，却也没有多暗，赤红色的霞云铺满了半面天，另外一半却是愈发深沉的蓝色。孙权就这样不知疲倦地看着，大哥最后倒下的时候看到的又是怎样的太阳？陆议的手覆在他手上，比空气更凉一些：“仲谋，我们回家。”孙权没有动：“爹去了，大哥也去了。”言下之意，他说不出口，哪里还有家。陆议说得很慢，也很坚定：“尚香还在，我还在，孙家还在。”孙家还在，他的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下，现在轮到他去扛起孙家了。他反手握住陆议的手，缓缓站起来，腿跪得发麻，几乎没有办法移动，他牵着陆议一步一步往城里走去。

9.战

孙家宅子里，孙权眉头紧锁，面前是当下留在重庆的孙家英才们。孙权道：“我要去前线。”张昭摇头道：“不可。”孙权想坚持自己的意见，这就是一个轮回，像公瑾哥说过的那样，现在轮到他去前线了。但没等他开口，朱然道：“确实不可。仲谋你没上过战场，留洋学的也是机械，不合适。”孙权挑眉，他打小就有个“金戈铁马，气吞万里如虎”的梦想：“我怎么说也是孙家的人，打仗是骨子里会的东西。”陆议道：“但孙家现在只有你了，上前线风险太大，如果出了什么事，以现在孙家的情况来看…”他没把话说完，却几乎说服了孙权，自然是走稳妥的方案更好，还有一个更棘手的问题摆在他们面前：“如果我不去，谁能去？”在座的能有这个身份的几乎都和孙权一样停留在纸上谈兵的层面，这场议事无疾而终。

是夜，孙权坐在地图面前没挪窝，陆议就在他对面站着。孙权喃喃着：“如果没有更好的办法，也就只能…”“如果我去呢？”陆议打断了他，孙权抬起头，看见那人眼睛里的坚定，亮闪闪的如星辰，让人不忍掐灭那光芒。孙权道：“伯言，你也没有上过战场。”陆议垂眸，指尖划过沿着地图的边缘，就像划在孙权的心上：“我确实没有上过战场。仲谋，如果我说我有把握能赢，你会信我吗？”孙权沉默了，有的人天生就会打仗，加以实战的历练，必将成为青史流芳的将帅之才。陆议是个人物，在商界或者战场，孙权有预感，他的爱人都是个人物。但战争并不是只追求胜利。他记得公瑾哥的书房有本书叫战争论，那本书的扉页上有一句话，战争无非是政治通过另一种手段的继续。如果陆议去前线，作为一个外姓，他拥有的力量未免太大，更不必说如果打了漂亮仗，他的声望压过一直处于大哥的光芒之下的孙权，也是一件可怕的事。孙权不想有一天，他不得不站在陆议的对立面。就算他同意陆议去，也不见得其他人会同意，前线的战士能认可。

泛黄的地图上的那只手，手指修长白皙，有常年伏案书写留下的茧子，在灯光下只想让人轻轻握住，孙权看得痴了，他想起他说过的那些甜蜜的语言，在那个新年的除夕夜，“我爱你，敬你，懂你，信你，一生相随”。前景忽而变得明朗。他遵从内心的渴望，牵起那只手，按照西洋的礼仪在手背上印下一吻，如愿以偿地收获了陆议的颤抖和升温的皮肤。“我信你，去吧，去前线，”孙权抓稳了陆议企图抽走的手，绕过桌子把他圈到自己怀里，凝视着那双清澈明亮得如八月洗涤过的天空的眼眸，“去前线，杀他个片甲不留，替孙家复仇，替四万万中国人复仇。”陆议的眼角竟隐隐发红：“定不辱命。陆家，便拜托多照看了。”孙权心下一惊，陆议这是在提醒他，孙权手中将握着陆家这个可以牵制陆议的利器，这是在表达他绝不会背弃孙家的忠诚吗…孙权不是曹二，他不会画很多时间去感慨爱人之间也不得不以利益为重是何等悲哀，他只觉得有点可惜。

孙权感受着怀里人的呼吸：“伯言，你愿不愿意改个名字？”陆议没有接话，孙权便当作默认了：“陆逊，可好？”陆议轻声念到：“逊？”过了半晌，他方才缓缓道：“逊…孙在心上，我懂了。”孙权有些想笑，他猜陆议此时一定理解的是很无趣的一些事：“伯言，这不单是说的公事。”陆议不好意思地躲开他炽热的目光：“仲谋的心意，我明白。”陆议的声音如火折子，熊熊火焰在孙权心里燃烧起来，他的心脏猛烈地撞击着他的胸膛，在提醒着他什么。他想，是了，他的伯言都明白。他低下头，吻住了陆议。四十多年后，孙权撰写那本扯淡的回忆录时，这一幕就像烙印在了他的脑子里，清晰得如昨日发生的，他还能记起怀里的人受惊的僵硬和生疏的回应，冰凉柔软的嘴唇和细碎微弱的呜咽，他和他的爱人，一个混合着国仇家恨和甜蜜爱情的吻，一个带着那个年代特有的气息的吻，他们的初次接吻，纯洁而不带情欲。

几日后，孙权在朝天门送陆议离开，心里百味陈杂。他曾在这里送大哥离开，大哥再也不会回来。他给了陆逊，是的，他的陆逊，一个男人间的拥抱，用力地拍了拍他的背，贴在他耳边道：“陆逊，答应我，活着等我回江南。”“我会的。”陆逊听到他喊那个有几分陌生的名字时露出一个笑容。

11.终

一九四五年秋，南京  
八年前，孙权认识了那时还叫陆议的陆逊。八年后，孙权见到了五年未见的陆逊。太久了，他们离开这片土地太久了，他们彼此相隔天涯太久了。孙权站在甲板上，看见了码头上站着的陆逊，江风吹起他大衣的衣角，吹不散那人脸上的笑意。孙权给了陆逊一个拥抱，就像当初他送陆逊离开时那样，他附到陆逊耳边道：“辛苦了。”陆逊更用力地回抱了他：“你也是。”

一九六七年冬，南京  
冬日的金陵，现在叫南京了，当真是冷得紧，风一吹便能冻散人的骨头。孙权却坐在破屋的屋檐下，任凭寒风凛冽。萧索与远处的热烈欢呼在两个世界。

他以为，他们熬过了国共内战，熬过了三大改造，总该是能熬过这一遭的。

然而没有。

鲜艳的红色和狂热的红卫兵们，挥舞的毛泽东语录和日复一日的游街批斗。比起战争更可怕的是对人性的摧残。战争，最多不过战死，为国捐躯，光荣！但如今死在中国人手里，死在邻居家看着长大的孩子手里，甚至无法死，只能在牛棚里受罪，生不如死。

孙权重重地叹了口气，像是想把五十多年的生命连同这口气一气呼出去，消散在空气里。他娶了最贫穷的姑娘，不，不能算姑娘，步练师嫁给他的时候已经三十多了，因为太穷所以一直嫁不出去。孙家当年有恩于她，不算有恩，不过是逃难时的举手之劳，于是她在贫穷最好的年代，以最好的政治成分嫁给了孙权，算是报恩。孙权因此少受了一些陆逊受的苦，不过是皮肉之苦。谁能明白他心里的折磨。娶一个不爱的人，看着自己的爱人遭罪却无能为力。他不能让自己先死，孙权是这样想的，活下去，想办法联系上周翔宇，以陆逊的身份和孙家的背景，本来是能得到庇护，但实在天高皇帝远，北京城的乱局周翔宇尚且无法控制，何况千里之外的金陵。

无奈之举，他是这样安慰自己的，娶了步练师，多多少少还能私下给陆逊一些慰藉，还能见一见，还能…

可惜不能了。

孙权开始羡慕大哥，他为自己的想法感到害怕，但能死在抗击外贼的战争里，比起现在的境遇好上很多。至少不会被扣上走资派、反革命的帽子，不会在大冷天只穿一件单衣带着二十斤的枷锁游街。陆逊与他都不再年轻了。他站在人群里，还不得不作出愤慨的模样，只是心疼，又是心酸。他不知的是，陆逊比他更心凉。他想尽办法去见陆逊，拉着他的手，布满龟裂和伤疤，那是当年江南四大家陆家当家的手，那是当年孙家革命军总司令的手，孙权的泪止不住地流，他已经很久很久没有流泪了。他说，等。他紧握着那双手，重复着，我在，我在。陆逊扯出一个惨白的笑容，回答道，仲谋，我信你。

他们再也没有机会在痛苦中相拥而眠了。

陆逊去世了。

是自杀？是病逝？是抑郁？无人知晓，孙权知道的，仅仅是与他相识三十年的挚爱，从此不在了。不在了，这三个字何时这样残忍！他的心，彻彻底底完完全全的空了。他们说好，“爱你，敬你，懂你，信你，一生相随”。

一生相随！

孙权不是没有过随陆逊而去的想法。但他不能，还有很多未完成的事业，很多未澄清的故事。

直到某日，步练师给他念着课本上的话，“民族资本主义家陆逊”，是陆逊，他苍老得纵横交错的脸上浮现出一个满足的笑容，不是陆议，是他的陆逊，不是反革命走资派，是民族资本主义家。孙权想，他活得足够的久了，他们的故事，他们的时代，早就结束了。于是他闭上了眼睛，再也没有睁开。


End file.
